Party of Terror
by zeetha15
Summary: The guardians discover that Pitch is hosting a gathering of the most feared immortals in the world for reasons that could be nothing else but bad for the guardians and the world! BWAHAHAHAHA,
1. Grim encounter

**A/N Hi I'm Zeetha, this is my first story and if you have notes on my writing or grammar please review and tell me. I will also try to answer any questions in the A/Ns. I might also experiment with POV.**

**BTW I OWN NONE OF THE KNOWN CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PROFILE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT WERE NOT IN MOVIES. (I have no idea why people do these but I do not want to be in legal trouble for this story)**

Jack was coughing and weezing when he was flying over a busy street and complained about the smoke''Why is there always so much air pollution is Boston."

Jack then crashed into a black figure, they then crashed onto a nearby roof in a tangle of limbs and large wooden objects.

"UGH what on earth did I hit in the air." He asked as he was hit on the head with some sort of rod. "OWWW NOW WHAT HIT ME!" "I did you moron! Right after you crashed into ME!" said a female voice behind him. When he turned around he saw a girl wearing a long black cloak. The girl had black hair with one white streak in it, pale skin, and brown eyes, and she looked around his physical age, and was holding a scythe.

"Oh hi Grim." "Don't you 'hi Grim' me ,Frost! There was a car crash and I have lots of work to do tonight!"

The person standing in front of him was none other than a girl by the name of Grace Morbid, also known as the grim reaper.

"Come on ,Grim. Can't you slow down a bit so that you don't crash into unfortunate winter spirits?"

"Well since you asked, NO! NO I CAN'T ,FROST! UNLESS YOU WANT GHOSTS RUNNING AROUND I CAN NOT SLOW DOWN FOR ANNOYING SNOW PIXIES!" And with a final whack of her scythe she flew off to go ghost busting, and that's when Jack noticed she left a envelope on the ground.

"Hey stick girl! You dropped something!" Jack then picked it up and read the letter.

"Ok, this could be bad."

**A/N First chapter is done and it is sort of a prologue and the letter will be explained in the next chapter. I will update when I can, and when my brain will allow. THANK YOU FOR READING **


	2. Only in London

**A/N ok chapter two, HELLO HUMANS WELCOME! I hope you will enjoy my latest chapter where we find out what the letter is.**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**RogueMudblood: thanks for pointing out the mistakes with the conversation and the problems I had with the details, I will try to avoid those in future chapters and would love further feedback. I am also putting more information about Grim in this chapter. Thanks again for the review ****!**

**I STILL OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN IN MOVIES (or possibly books)**

**-line break-**

**NORTH POLE**

North was sitting at his large wooden desk working on a small wooden train when all the commotion happened. He heard a large crash and screams that sounded like a window had broken and taken down a few tables, yetis, and elves with it. He immediately ran outside of his office to discover that Jack Frost had literally dropped in through a skylight and onto a large, and now destroyed, workstation! The floor around it was covered in snow, broken green toy robots, elves, and on the top of this pile was one very confused Jack.

When he finally got over the shock of seeing all the commotion he walked over and helped Jack up.

"Jack! Glad to you see you! But I must ask, why did you break my skylight?" said North in his famous Russian accent.

"Sorry, North. I was in a hurry. You really need to see this." Replied Jack as he pulled out a letter and handed it to North.

"Okay but first, Yetis! Clean up this mess! And paint those robots red!"

North then read the letter and looked rather surprised by the contents.

"We need to call the others." Said North as he walked to a large red lever that was on a control panel next to the globe. He then pulled the lever, and the signal was sent to the other guardians.

**30 MINUTES LATER **

North and Jack were standing by the globe along with the rest of the guardians that had just arrived. Bunny was not the least bit happy his Easter preparations had been interrupted, Tooth was swarmed by dozens of tiny fairies that needed instruction, and Sandy pretty much just stood there wondering why there was a broken skylight and bunch of yetis repainting green robots to red.

"Why are we here, North?" asked a very annoyed Easter bunny.

"Jack, brought me this letter that he found after he ran into someone." Said North as he held up the piece of paper for them to see.

The letter said: **YOU HAVE BEEN CORDIALLY INVITED TO A PARTY THAT IS TO BE HELD AT MY LAIR ON THE 1****ST**** OF JANUARY, IF YOU ARE WHO I SENT THIS TO THEN YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS. THERE WILL BE FOOD, DRINKS, DANCING (ANYONE WITH DETACHABLE BODY PARTS IS ASKED TO KEEP THEMSELVES IN ONE PIECE), AND THE PARTY WILL BE GUARDIAN FREE! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO BRING A GUEST OR MINION, BUT NO GUARDIANS. I HOPE YOU WILL COME, sincerely Pitch Black. **_And please leave your ghosts at home, Grace. They would scare my nightmares_

"What on earth is this!?" yelled Bunny.

"It appears to be an invitation to a party." Replied North in a rather sarcastic tone.

"But Black hates everyone. Why would he throw a party?" asked Tooth.

"_Where did you guys find this anyway? And who is Grace?"_ Sandy asked with his sand.

"That would be Grace Morbid, AKA the grim reaper. I ran into her above Boston and she dropped the letter. As to why Pitch black would throw a party with her invited, I figured he was up to something ."

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all stared at Jack slack jawed because of what he just said.

"WHAT?! WHY THE BLOODY HECK WOULD ANYONE INVITE THE BLOODY GRIM REAPER TO A PARTY?!" yelled a very shocked bunny.

"Oh come on. Grace, is not that bad. I have met her and she is very nice. But why did she keep the letter? Whenever I ask her over she always says that she is busy with the ghosts." Said Tooth.

"That is another reason I thought something was going on. So can we stop asking questions and start answering them!"

"Of course, Jack. I say we go ask Miss Morbid herself. We will take sleigh!"

"NO WAY AM I GOING ON ANOTHER SLEIGH RIDE, NORTH!" yelled bunny.

North just looked at him with an annoyed expression, walked over to him, grabbed him by the ears, and dragged him towards the sleigh with the other guardians following them.

They then all got into the sleigh to go ghost hunter hunting .

-**line break-**

**LONDON ENGLAND **

The guardians were all flying over England on a lead from Carlos Amor AKA Cupid that a lot of loved ones had been lost in London. The only thing they had a problem with was that London was a huge city, with a huge number of places for someone to hide. So they had been looking for hours, and they were very bored.

"Ugh this is so boring." Whined Jack as he leaned over the side of the sleigh.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Tooth as she pointed at a burning apartment building.

North pulled the sleigh around the back of the building and they all saw what the Grim Reaper meant by 'ghost hunting'. They all saw her standing behind the building with a skeleton in a WW2 pilot uniform and a bunch of ghosts. When some of the ghosts started running she flew after them scythe in one hand large net in the other. When she caught up to them she threw the net on them, and started yelling at the skeleton ,who was apparently called Homer, to 'book them and send them to the bunker'.

"So that is what she does." Jack exclaimed at the sight of the running ghosts.

They landed the sleigh next to the building. When they all got off the sleigh the sight was very interesting. The skeleton named Homer seemed to be righting down the ghost's names, apartment number, enemies, living family members who wronged them, and possibly murdered friends and family.

"Good job, Homer. Now, let's get these new ones back to the bunker to book them and set them up for possible hauntings and send offs." Grim ordered to Homer.

"Hey ,Grim, do you have a minute?"

"Hi ,Tooth. As you can see I'm a little busy here,Can you make it quick?"

"Sure. Do you recognize this?"

Tooth then handed Grim the letter and she looked it over.

"Ah ha, so that's where it went. How did you get it?"

"Jack-"

Before Tooth could finish talking Grim whacked Jack on top of the head with the end of her scythe. She then started yelling at the top of her lungs at Jack.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS, FROST!?"

"Owwww, you dropped it when you ran into me above Boston."

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU RETURN IT?! Wait, why are all of you here anyway? Especially since the only one of you that I tolerate is female, and there is only one female in your group."

North replied "We want to know why the Party is taking place."

"I thought you guys knew"

"We don't. So tell us."

"Well since you asked so politely, it's a recruitment party. A recruitment party against you."


	3. a Deal with Death

**A/N ok chapter three, HELLO HUMANS WELCOME! I hope you will enjoy my latest chapter where we find out about a few of the immortals that I will place at the party (there will be references to multiple fandoms, and I own none of them)**

**I OWN KNOTHING FROM MOVIES, BOOKS, GAMES, TV SHOWS etcetera etcetera**

**I ONLY OWN MYOCS **

**Enjoy!**

_**PREVIOUSLY: "It's a recruitment party, a recruitment party against you."**_

**STILL AT THE APARTMENT FIRE**

The guardians all seemed confused by what had just been said by the black cloaked, and very annoyed , grim reaper.

North was the first to speak, his deep Russian accent sounding almost as confused as the look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said, Pitch Black is gathering anyone who hates you and will listen. He is planning on getting them all together and presenting some sort of 'anti guardian' scenario." Grim replied in an indifferent tone.

Tooth then asked a question that was on everyone's minds. "Who would go to something like that?"

"No one but myself, the person who told me, and the people that he told know of Pitch's plan. So almost everyone thinks that it is just a party without you guys there, and yes, that is a very appealing deal. No offence Tooth."

"Who told you then? Are they on our side or Pitch's?" Asked Jack in a rather accusatory tone.

Grim then replied to the question with a smack with her scythe to Jack's head and a rather odd answer.

"I heard it from one of the justice spirits. His name is, Nick Truth AKA the justice spirit that can tell if you're hiding something." She said matter of factly and continued.

"What do ya mean by 'justice spirit'?" Bunny interjected.

"Just what it sounds like. Nick, is one of the 6 or 7 guys in charge of the courts to make sure that no criminals get an innocent verdict, when criminals do get an innocent verdict they send out someone to go make sure that they are 'taken care of'. However he is not really on your side. The good news is that he does not hate any of you, and is not on Pitch's side either."

"Huh? But I thought that I was hated by those wackos." Said Jack causing all of them, including the very busy WW2 skeleton named Homer, to look at him with an odd expression mix of confusion and surprise. The silence was interrupted by Bunny with a question that the guardians were hoping didn't involve the usual answer.

"Jack, what the bloody hell did you do to those court blokes?"

"I may have pranked a guy in a red suit who was outside the courthouse in Queens, who could apparently see me, and fly, and chase after me with a large magic gun." Said Jack meekly, and Grim replied after hitting him with her stick.

"OH MY SCYTHE! YOU PRANKED ,CONTRADICTION! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEAD YOU ARE!?"

"How dead am I?" Said Jack in a game show host voice.

"Not funny ,Frost. To those of you with an actual brain I will explain, no that does not mean you, Jack because you are an absolute idiot. The guy's name is Miles Contradiction. He will probably come after you along with some of the other ones that are more dangerous than him. For example, he could come after you with the ones known as Karma and Crime! And their names are very good clues as to their personalities. For example, you know that saying 'Karmas a bitch'? Well no has called her that to her face and lived. And all three of them are going to the party."

"Okay, so now that we have gone over that. Who else did your friend tell?" asked Tooth.

"Well I don't know if he told his fellow court watchers, but he definitely told, Father Time. He was there when Nick told me. Time's red headed friend almost fainted when she saw me though, and she kept saying about how I couldn't possibly be real. For some reason I got the impression that she was human. Anyway back on topic. I also think that Nick told a few of the Japanese guys."

"And that is all?"

"Oh no, definitely not. But those guys are the only ones that I know of."

"Well then, that clears up a lot of questions. Except one, what do we do about this party."

"Idea! We go to party and see what we are up against." Interjected North enthusiastically.

"_how are we going to do that when the place we want into is full of people who could all kill us?" _Wrote Sandy.

"How about we disguise ourselves as those stuck up court guys?" suggested Jack, obviously thinking of something that would embarrass ,Contradiction.

"Were you even listening when I told you that Karma was a bitch, and how she, Contradiction, and Crime are already going to the party, so you guys would probably die a horrible, bloody, execution style death." Is what Grim said dangerously.

"_I think Jack might be onto something. However instead of disguising ourselves as the justices, why don't we have a certain black cloaked girl help us with our costumes." _Sandy wrote this with a satisfied smirk.

"Great Idea Sandy! Soooooo ,Grim. Would you be willing to help us out?" Tooth asked hopefully with a smile on her face and large puppy dog eyes to match.

"No way, Tooth."

"What!? Why not?"

"I will respond to your question with a question. Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will freeze that busy skeleton of yours, and it looks like it would be a very bad time for that to happen." Replied Jack smugly while gesturing to, Homer.

Homer was indeed very busy. He was cataloging the ghosts from the fire and making sure that they wouldn't run off. Unfortunately, one of the ghosts was that of a rather fast dog, so he had to keep holding on to the little ghost dog to make sure it wouldn't go haunt a cat that was in the alley across the way.

Grim, replied with steel in her voice and her scythe to the neck of a certain white haired teen.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh ho you bet I would." Jack replied with a smirk but was still trying to inch away from the large scythe.

"Fine. I might be willing to help you guys if a few _tiny _conditions are met."

"And what conditions would those be, dementor lady?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, Frost. Condition one, I pick the disguises, no complaints, no swapping costumes. Condition two, you guys will take over my job for one night under the supervision of ,Homer. So that way I can take a night off for the first time in 7 decades. Number 3, I get to borrow some of your yetis, North."

"What why!?" Yelled North.

"My job involves taking down dozens of runaway ghosts every hour, and they get very violent, very fast. The yetis are far stronger than ,Homer."

"That doesn't mean that-" Bunny then cut him off abruptly.

" OY! Just let her use the yetis, North."

"Fine, you can use yetis." Grumbled North. Sandy then wrote with his dream sand.

"_So is that all?"_

"yeah, that's it."

"So it looks like we don't have much of a choice here."

"DING DING DING! Give the snowman a medal."

"_Then I guess we have a deal."_

"Wonderful. Let's get started then." She said with a smirk.

All of the guardians waited for her to finish with the ghosts. After that they all got into the sleigh, with the glow of the dying apartment fire behind their backs. They then set their paths toward the north pole.

**A/N thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The fandoms I mentioned in this chapter will be revealed in the 4****th**** chapter. If you want to take a guess ,or multiple guesses, put it into the reviews. There are three series that are mentioned or implied. I cannot wait to see what you guys come up with. **

**I will update when I can, and when my brain will allow.**

**Zeetha **


	4. Interesting guests

**A/N I HAVE RETURNED! And I have brought with me a title page and a revised first chapter.**

**So… no one even tried to guess the fandoms in the last chapter and I'm kinda disappointed. But I promised to tell you what they were in the last chapter so I will tell you 1 of them, if I get anyone guesses the other two I will announce it in the A/Ns. One of the ones mentioned is when Jack called Grim ''dementor lady'', it is a harry potter reference. Now, on with chapter.**

**I STILL OWN ONLY MY OCS **

**PREVIOSLY: '' why don't we have a certain black cloaked girl help us with our costumes"**

**NORTH POLE**

The guardians had returned to the North Pole with the grim reaper. When they arrived at their destination bunny had shot out of the sleigh and into the nearest restroom, the sound of him vomiting up his lunch was heard came through the door. The others made their way to the globe room and started to discuss disguises with Grim. Jack brought up a point that would be difficult to overcome.

"So how are we going to do this thing? We all stand out like ice sculptures in the desert"

"How do you mean?" asked North.

"Well for starters, I have white hair that sticks straight up, and a large staff that is very hard to hide. Sandy is made of sand, and he also GLOWS. Tooth sheds feathers everywhere. Bunny is a giant kangaroo. And you-"

Jack was cut off by bunny who had just walked in."I'M NOT A BLOODY KANGAROO!"

"We will discuss your kangarooness later. North, you are about 7 feet tall and have a beard longer than Old Man Winter's."

"I agree with the snow pixie." A very smug Grim said. Jack then exclaimed in annoyance at her.

"HEY! I'm not a snow pixie!"

"We will talk about your snow pixie status later." Said Bunny in a mocking tone.

"Now that we are done talking about your species, I need to call some people up to help us with the disguises." Grim mentioned in a rather indifferent tone. Tooth then asked what everyone was wondering.

"Who?"

Grim pulled a cellphone out of her cloak and answered the question.

"I'm calling Father Time. I'm telling him to pick up Nick Truth and come here to help."

"Tell them to leave Nick's friends at home."

"Aww are you scared of them, Frost?"

"Me? Scared? No way. I just don't like them"

"Uh huh sure. I'm going to call him now."

She then walked away to the side to call them.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

There was an odd wheezing and grinding sound coming from one of the guest rooms. They all started to walk towards the hallway to look for what had made the sound, when they were stopped by, Grim.

"Don't worry about that, it's Time's transport. He is here."

As she said that two men walked out of the hall leading from the guest rooms, and into the globe room. One of the men was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, and trench coat, and his hair spiked in all directions. The other was wearing a plain blue suit and a read tie, his hair seemed to spike out in the back. The man in the coat waved in greeting.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

The man in blues spoke first. "Oh I'm good. I was in New York with the others when I was picked up by, Time. By the way, Frost. You wouldn't happen to know who attacked, Contradiction, would, you?"

Jack replied hesitantly. "Mayyyyybe."

"Oh, Time, how is your friend?"

Father Time responded in his british accent. "She's fine. She was a bit shaken up about seeing a skeleton. But other than that she's fine."

"That's good. So the reason I called you here is because I need some help with disguising these guys."

"Interesting. Why am I here then? If you wanted fashion advice, you have the wrong justice. You should have called, Karma, or even, Maya." Said Nick in confusion.

"I'm so glad you asked. You are here to help with the selection of the disguises, because you know who is and isn't going."

"Alright then. Let's get started."

Nick started looking through a file of possible guests at the party. Meanwhile Time and Grim were discussing possible alternatives to using blood on the outfits. They continued on like this for about an hour. During that hour they had brought out several outfits and several canisters of tomato juice, and after a lot of needle injuries and elves that had been covered in fake blood, Grim told them that the outfits were ready.

"Alright, everyone into the guest rooms."

When had all put on the selections of clothing had been put on the guardians had no idea what they looked like. That is, until Time, Nick, and Grim told them. Grim started the explanations.

"Tooth, you are my pet raven, Nevermore." Tooth was covered from head to toe to wing, in black feathers that managed to mask her multicolored ones. On her face she was wearing a mask that had a bird like nose on it, it bore a slight resemblance to a mask used by doctors in the renaissance time period.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything that would make sense with your wings, plus I think it looks cool with the mask. Bunny, you are the Chupacabra. The Chupacabra is a Mexican spirit, so when you are there don't talk."

"Wait you mean that bloody demon dog?" Asked a now shocked bunny.

"Yes, you are a six foot tall rabbit, I couldn't necessarily dress you up as one of the leprechauns."

Bunny was wearing a poncho that went down to his knees to cover his tail with a sombrero to cover his ears. Time, had concocted some fake blood and Bunny's face and poncho were covered with patches of blood.

"But, still. What's with the bloody sombrero?"

"It looks ridiculous

"I came up with yours, Jack." Said Nick as he grinned evilly.

"This is revenge for what I did to your friend, isn't it." Jack stated annoyed.

Jack was wearing a white, long haired wig that went down to his mid back. He was also wearing a long, white dress that looked like it made with ice and had make up that made him look like a girl.

Nick replied with the grin still on his face. "You are correct, Frost. Or should I say the Ice Queen."

Grim and Bunny were laughing hard and loud not even trying to hide it. Father Time was trying to hold in his laughter, but failing miserably. The other guardians looked a little shocked at the sight.

"Hehehehe I like your dress, Jack. But on to, Sandy. You will morph yourself into one of my skeletons."

"_Interesting. How will we explain the glowing?"_

"Don't worry I have a bunch of radioactive skeletons so it won't be a problem. Time, would you care to tell ,North, his disguise."

"I thought you would never ask. North, you will be, Big Foot." Time, said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. North, did indeed look like Big Foot, he was wearing a fur suit, along with make up and fake fur on the face to make him look like the beast. While everyone was staring at their outfits, Jack, pondered something and asked his question.

"The party is in 3 days. Why did we have to put them on now?"

They all seemed curious as to the reason for this, all of them except for Nick, Time, and Grim. Time and Nick pulled out their phones, and Grim told them the reason for this ridiculousness.

"Because you all look somewhat ridiculous, and we wanted to do this."

Almost simultaneously, Time and Nick snapped pictures of all of them in their various disguises, and thanks to them, the only ones that didn't look ridiculous were Tooth and Sandy, and that is because they were friends with the designers of the outfits. After they had an abundance of pictures, the guardians changed out of the outfits. When they all got back the globe room they saw that Nick had set up a white board, and was in the process of placing pictures on it with magnets. North interrupted his progress.

"What is all this?"

Nick responded, enthusiastic to answer. "It's my murder board, like ones that police use to map out crimes. In this case it is a dangerous party guest board."

"Let me rephrase, why is it HERE?"

Time, answered this one. "We received word on who some of the guests we. So here they are." He gestured to the, now picture covered, board. The white board had multiple pictures on it of multiple people. Grim started explaining, using her scythe as a baton. She pointed to the face of a pale, white haired woman in a blood stained dress.

"This is, Cassidy Scream, AKA the Banshee. She is very dangerous, loud, and annoying. She always tells the Irish that their death is near, and makes my job a whole lot harder."

She then pointed to the picture, of a guy in a black suit with an orange tie, had glowing green eyes, spiky black hair and had a creepy cheshire cat grin. What was very scary was that he looked similar to, Jack.

"This is Jonny Lantern AKA the Pumpkin King, the so called 'king of Halloween'. He is one of the scariest guys around, so there is no question why Pitch invited him."

"Really he's going? This should be fun." Jack smiled a similar grin as the one of the picture.

"What do ya mean, frostbite?"

"Jonny and I usually meet up the day after Halloween to plan our yearly prank."

"Wait a minute, was HE your partner in that prank you pulled on bunny last Easter?" asked Tooth.

"Yeah, and the year before that."

"WHAT?! YOU LET THAT BLOODY CREEP INTO MY WARREN?!"

"Ummmm yeah. For the past few decades we have been doing two pranks a year, one on Bunny, and one on a person of Jonny's choosing. Last year we pulled a double, Jack, prank on ,Bunny."

"Don't tell that story!" whined Bunny.

"Oh I'm telling the story. We dyed Jonny's hair white, put some blue contacts on him, and he wore a frosted hoodie. We then went down to the warren and hid up in the tree tops, when bunny was in between us we jumped down and spray painted him orange. The fact that there were two of us shocked him so much that he just stood there as we ran."

Everyone but ,Bunny, was smirking, or in Grim's case laughing like a hyena. Jack then continued with his story.

"So since he is going to this party, I can watch him and find some blackmail material."

"Brilliant story ,moving on with this." Said, Father Time.

Nick pointed to the final picture. The person in the picture was a girl. The picture was fuzzy so they couldn't see her face, but she had bright red hair and was wearing a dress that seemed to be made of leaves.

"She is Leif Fall, AKA lady autumn. She is very dangerous, you guys need to stay away from her at all times, especially you, Jack. She will be able to sense another seasonal in the building, but unless she sees, Jack, she won't know it's him."

"Well that is a few of the dangerous ones. Thanks for the help guys." Exclaimed Grim.

"No problem, Grim. Happy to help." Replied Nick, and Time said something to a similar affect.

"Same goes for me, Grim. Glad I could help. Oh, Nick, we should probably get you back to the courthouse if you want to get back for the verdict."

"Yeah, look at the time. We should get going, see ya guardians, don't let pitch kill ya before the party."

"Grim, do you want a ride back to your bunker?"

"Sure, I think we're done here. Right, Tooth?"

"I think we have what we need, will you be at the party?"

"Definitely, you guys are gonna need back up. Sayonara guardians."

"Bye" was heard almost simultaneously from all the guardians (except for Sandy. But he wrote it). The three visiting immortals walked back to the guest room that Father Time had parked his 'transport' in. after they walked into the room there was a sound like wheezing and grinding and they were gone.

It was three days until the event, and they had a lot of preparations to make beforehand. Sandy wrote a statement using his sand.

"_Let's get to work." _

**A/N: Okay new chapter is up. **

**So if anyone has a guess on the remaining two fandoms, put them in the reviews. I also except general reviews, follows, favorites, and critique. **

**I will update when I can, till then auf wiedersehen. (that is German) **


End file.
